yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/35
35 BEYİT FARSÇA ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. بشنوید ای دوستان این داستان TRANSKRİPT BOŞ Uzaktan hilâl gibi erişmekte, yok olduğu halde hayal şeklinde var gibi görünmekte. He seemed like a bright new moon though he was far away: although he did not seem real, he did… some fantastic way. 2. خود حقیقت نقد حال ماست آن TRANSKRİPT BOŞ Ruhumuzda da hayal, yok gibidir. Sen bütün bir cihanı hayal üzere yürür gör! Although an imaginary image in this reality does not exist, see how the world turns by a fantasy that still does persist. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/35 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Malûm ola ki,bu fakîr cümle-i ebyât-ı Mesnevî’nin şerhine ale’t-tafsîl taarruz eyledim ve her beytde bi-kade-Ri’l-imkân bazı nükât ve meânî söyledim. Bazı ebyât için şerhden ganîdir demek zayyıku’l-atenden nâşîdir.Ve illâ ebyât-ı Mesnevî’nin her biri cihan-ı meânî ve iklîm-i ilhâm-ı Rabbânî’dir.Nitekim buyururlar; METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ بيت من بيت نيست اقليمست LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Benim beytim beyt değil,iklimdir İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Bade-zâ Mevlânâ hazretleri, tafsili icmâle tatbîk için bâ-i müvahhide ile bed eyledi. Zîra ünvân-ı kitâb bir nâmçe mâkûlesidir ki tafsil-i mustakbeli icmâlen müş’ardır.Ve hakîkatde tafsîl ve icmâl müttehiddir. Velâkin talîm-i mübtedî için şerh ü tafsîle zarûret vardır.Nitekim demişlerdür, METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ العلم نقطة LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR ilim bir noktadır İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ (ilim bir noktadır.)Yâni ilim aslında emr-i basîtdir,hurûf gibi.Velâkin hurûfda kelimât u âyât u süveri mütâlaaya kâdirolmayanlar için [terkîb ve teksîr olunmuşdur.Ey, harf-i nidâdır. Velâkin kâide-i Acem üzerine maksûr olunur. Nakd, vaadin mükâbili ve nes’enin hilâfıdır.Ve temyîz-i derâhim ve emsâli manâsına dahi gelir. Burada iki manâ bile muhtemeldir.Mânâ-yı beyt budur ki; işidiniz ey dostân, bu destân u hikâyeyi. Ol destân u hikâye hod hakîkatde bizim nakd-i hâlimizdir. Yâni egerçi sûreten maznûn u mazî ve zamanı mürûr etmişdir. Velâkin işâreti bizim vücûdumuzda mevcûd u hâzırdır. Zîrâ işârete nesh târî olmaz ve kıyâmete dek hükmü bozulmaz. Kur’an-ı zî-şânın mensuhâtı dahi böyledir. Veyâhûd bu hikâyenin sûret ü kırşi züyûf u nebehrec gibidir.Züyûf u nebehrece inde’n-neccâr revâc u itibâr olmadığı gibi. Hâlâ bunun dahi sûret ü kışrına inde’l-ahyâr iltifât ve idâre-i güftâr yoktur. Velâkin maksûd bi’z-zât mânâ ve lübü el’ân revâca sâlih ve teâmüle kâbil ve kabûle mukârindir. İstimâ ile emr ettiği iki mânâya dâirdir. Biri budur ki ibârete mahmûldur. Zîra kısas u ahbâr makûlesi gibi. Ve ona hâsıl olan ulûm-ı cüziye ilm-i husûlî kabîlindendir.İlm-i husûlîde ise [85 huzur olmaz. Elbette talîm ü tefhîme mevkûfdur. Ve illâ herkes ahvâl-i âlemden haberdâr olmak lazım gelirdi. Ve bir dahi budur ki işârete mahmûldur. Zîra şol nesne ki hakîkât-i sarfe makûlesidir,talimden hâricdir.Fe-emmâ levâzım-ı hakikat olan bazı umûr talîm ile hâsıl olur. Hazret-i Hızır’ın Mûsâ’ya aleyhümesselâm talîm etdiği ilm bu kabîldendir. Yâni levâzım-ı hakîkatdendir ve illâ nefs-i ilm-i ledünnî ne kitâba sığar ve ne kulağa girer ve ne lisâna gelir. El-hâsıl ilm-i işâretde taallüm cârîdir. Onunçün Mevlânâ hazretleri istimâ-ı dâsitân ile emr eyledi. Gûya demek oldu ki ‘’Ey dûtsân-ı hakîkî bu kıssayı istimâ edip batınında münderic olan rumûz u işâratı ibârât yüzünden ahz ediniz. Ve mantûkundan meânî-i sevanî tarikine gidiniz ve mecâlî-i hurûfda suver-i hakâyık görünüz ve her kıssadan hisseahz edip murâda eriniz. Ve bezm-i kesretde zevk-i vahdeti sürünüz. Ve mine’l-lahi’t-tevfîk